The Second Chance
by Michael Billings
Summary: Luke has been called to a reincarnation session. What can happen? Read the story to find out.
1. Getting Out

**The Second Chance**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting Out**

Such a dark and gloomy place the Underworld is. About 1,000,000 ways to get in and only 1 way to get out. And that only way is to be reincarnated. That's not easy. But boy do I want to get out of this scummy dump of a place.

My name, Luke Castellan. Everyone in the Greek world knows me. I died a hero. Everyone thinks that the reason I died was to destroy Kronos. Wrong. The real reason I did it was to save Annabeth. I truly love her. She still supported me when I was on Kronoses side. I can still win her over. All I have to do is get ride of one person. Percy Jackson.

The moment I found out that she is dating him, that totally set me off. She's always looked up to me and then she goes and starts dating that son of Poseidon.

So I'm right about to go to the competition to see who will get reincarnated. It better be me. The person I'm up against is Charles Beckendorf. This is going to be an easy one. I mean, the person that blew up a cruise ship (I was on it but I survived it), or the person that killed the lord of time.

"Now calling Luke Castellan and Charles Beckendorf from Elysium to the Judgment Pavilion." says some booming voice.

I walk towards the gates and they open magically. This is my chance.

"This is it." I tell myself.

As I enter the tent I see Lord Hades, the furies, the fates, and my least favorite of all- Nico Di Angelo. I thought the others would be easy to please but Nico would be the hardest because he holds grudges. He will never let me pass. You need 3 out of 4 of the votes by the chosen people to get reincarnated. Hopefully I can convince the other 3.

"This Reincarnation session has begun." Says Hades.

I look to my left and see Beckendorf holding out his hand.

" Good luck." He says. I shack his hand reluctantly. Now is the time.


	2. A New Life

**The Second Chance**

**Chapter 2**

A New Life Luke's Pov

"Now, we have too really big heroes today. Both played a big part in the second Titan war victory for the Gods. But it all depends on votes." Lord Hades said.

"I think that blowing up a ship that was full of monsters is more brave than stabbing yourself any day." Said Nico with a scowl.

_Not getting his vote_ I thought to myself.

"Mr. Castellan do you have a speech ready for us about why you should be reincarnated?" said Hades with a crooked smile.

"Actually, yes I do. I should be reincarnated because first of all, I killed the titan lord; second of all I stayed loyal to a friend (Annabeth) even when I was on the dark side by keeping my promise to never hurt her, and lastly I killed myself to save Millions of other people.

"Why should we vote for you anyway even if you were on the dark side? At least Beckendorf here was loyal his _whole_ life and helped us defeat the titans." Said Nico and the furies were nodding and agreeing.

_Shoot_ I thought, he is trying to convince the others.

"Is that all?" asked Hades darkly looking at me.

"Yes that is it." I said trying to sound emotional so I could at least get sympathy votes.

"Then Beckendorf, your turn." Hades said.

"Okay so I actually don't mind being down here because I have Selena-."

_Nice job Beckendorf, you just might be stupid enough to let me win_ I thought darkly. I saw Nico's eyes turn red out of anger, he wants him to win, and he is totally blowing it.

"-And we both are heroes so we are always together. But Selena said she wanted me to live again. Yes I did blow up a cruise ship and all and I did have some fun experiences but I don't really care who you guys chose."

_Great way to end it, you won for sure!_ I thought evilly in my head. Nico was furious. Hades and the Furies were very interested and relived. And the fates, well, they were asleep.

"Now Luke, you were a great sword fighter, is that correct?" said the furies.

"Well, I wouldn't say I was a _great_ sword fighter, I'd say I was a _amazing _one." I said smiling. I caught a glimpse of Nico and saw he was glaring at me.

"Now it is time for the fighting point of our session. Luke, Charles, if you look to your left you will see a endless table of weapons and you can take your pick of whatever you want to use but you can only chose 2."Says Hades to us.

I look to my left and I swear that table had not been there before but I look and see a long sword and pick it up and it feels really good in my hands and it is balanced so I use that one. I look and see a nice, well-crafted shield so I pick it up and I'm ready. I look to my left to see him muttering something in Ancient Greek: Σας γίνεται αδύναμη, which means _you shall become weak!_ And he was pointing his finger at me and I realized it a second to late so I couldn't defend myself and it hit me.

I became tired instantly and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep now. Nico had an excellent plan. He was trying to make me tired so I couldn't fight and it would look like I was weak and they would pick Beckendorf. Shoot. What was I supposed to do know? I look back at the table and magically nectar and ambrosia squares appeared on the table. They would cure me but then Beckendorf would have one more weapon than me.

I put down the shield and grabbed the nectar and ambrosia. I ate 3 and felt much better than they disappeared and all I had left was the sword. Beckendorf just finished picking his weapons and then the table disappeared. He has a knife and spear. Good choices but not against a sword.

"Ready? First one to get the other one down with a weapon at their throat wins. But you don't have to put it though the throat to win since you are ghosts. No rules! Ready? Set? Go!" Said Hades with trill in his voice.

I thrust my sword at his spear but he deflected it. Then he threw his knife at my sleeve and missed. I realized he was trying to back me up to the wall. This time I fake gabbed at his leg and he brought his spear down to deflect it and I brought my blade up quick before he could defect my attack an cut of the sharp part of his 5 foot blade. Now it was only 4 feet long at there was no blade on the end.

Now he was panicking. He had the advantage coming in, 2 weapons to 1, and now he was losing 1 weapon to a ½. And I was on a role. I was hacking away at the pathetic remands of his spear until it was 1 foot long. I was almost bound to be reincarnated; I just needed discard his weapon. And I just have said that aloud or said a prayer because he throws it past my shoulder again and now he is weaponless.

I kick him and he falls back first onto the ground and I hold the sword to his throat.

"1…. 2…. 3! Luke wins the duel! Now it is time for the voting." Says Hades. "I vote for Luke! What about you Nico?"

"Charles Beckendorf for sure. What about the furies?" said Nico Hopefully.

"My vote-I mean our vote goes to Luke Castellan" the furies said "What about the fates?"

Come on. _One_ more and I am reincarnated.

The fates were still asleep until now. "What?" said the crooked old one in the middle "Oh, who we vote for? Why didn't you just ask? We vote for Mr. Luke Castellan."

**YES**, I did it. "Whooooo!" I say. "Nice job Charles." I say nicely which almost kills me.

"Now Luke, what age do you want to be? Said Hades

"17" I say proudly.

"And what son do you want to be of, excluding Artemis or Hera? Hades says fiercely.

"Poseidon, and my name will be, actually can Beckendorf leave now? I ask politely.

"Sure." and Hades leads him out.

"And Nico." I ask even more politely.

"Fine." He says more irritated and pushes him out with Nico saying, "NO! NO! HE IS A CRIMINAL!"

"Okay so I want it to be Charles Beckendorf." I say slyly.

"Okay whatever, it is your life. Bye. You will look like him too." Hades says.

Hades is such an idiot. He vanishes me out into the real world. This is going all according to plan.

**I will post next chapter after I get 5 reviews. And pretend that the lost hero never happened. The next 2 chapters will be about Percy. Peace. Michael Billings**


	3. The Message

**The Second Chance**

**Chapter 3**

**The Message**

**You guys gave me 5 reviews so here you have it, chapter 3.**

**Percy's Pov**

Just being with Annabeth is like heaven. She's so nice and funny, and only since I'm her boyfriend, she can get flirty. And then every time we kiss it's even better. My life right now could not get any better for these 3 months we have been together. We go to the same school, we live right near each other, and we are going Camp Half-Blood in only a week. That's when we will feel like we are really at home.

"This movie is great, isn't it?" I whisper to Annabeth who is sitting right next to me. We are at the movies watching a chick flick that she wanted to watch. I didn't really want to watch it but its okay with me as long as she is happy.

"Its great!" she whispers back in my ear. Then she kisses me on the cheek and says, "Thanks for taking me to watch it with you! You gave up watching your movie and you paid for all of it. How could I ask for a better boyfriend Seaweed Brain?"

I use to hate it when she called me Seaweed Brain but now I love it. I reached in the bowl of popcorn and fed her some and I took the rest.

"You know, I can't wait for camp but then that means that we can't go on as many dates." said Annabeth and I couldn't tell whether she was smiling or frowning.

I nodded and reached for some more popcorn when my cell phone in my pocket starts vibrating. I rarely ever get phone calls, this was just for emergencies. I looked at who it was and it said on the screen Nico Di Angelo. _Why would he be calling?_, I thought to myself and then said to Annabeth "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I left the theater and entered the lobby then answered it. "Hello?" I said with caution in my voice.

Nico's small voice was filled with alarm "Percy, you will never believe this but since I help with reincarnations I know that Luke just got reincarnated!"

"Castellan?" I said not as alarmed as he was. I mean the guy died a hero, why was Nico so scared?

"Yeah and he will be showing up at camp soon enough. He will be a son of Poseidon and about 17 years old but I didn't get to hear his name." Nico said with caution like someone was watching him.

"Okay big deal. Can I get back to my date with Annabeth now? You kind of interrupted something." I replied aggravated.

"Not unless you promise to be on the lookout." he sounded really scared when he was telling me this. And this is coming from the son of Hades who is like the king of fear or something like that.

"Yeah, Sure Nico, I will be on the lookout." I said sarcastically. He probably wanted to strangle me right now since I wasn't taking him seriously. "Will you be at camp?"

He let out a huff and said "No you idiot! That is why I told you to promise me to be on the lookout!

I looked at my watch and I had been gone for almost two minutes now and Annabeth would start to look for me soon. "Okay I promise. Now can I hang up?"

"I have one more thing to say." and then the line went dead and all I could hear for a second before it went dead was in the back round Nico was saying "No you don't understand!"

Oh no. Is Nico in trouble? No, then he would have said "HELP!"

So what was the problem? I decided his dad just decided to take him away from the phone because he was probably in the Underworld and maybe lots of souls have to use it. But what was that last thing?

I went into the theater sat next to Annabeth and said "What did I miss?"

"Not much but they kissed again." she said sadly because I missed the kiss and whenever we go to the movies and the people kiss, we kiss.

We talked quietly during the rest of the movie and when it ended we left early because I told Annabeth I wanted to tell her something.

We get in our car and she says "What is it Seaweed Brain?"

"Well when I said I had to go to the bathroom I actually went out to the lobby because I got a call from Nico on my cell phone." I tell her and her expression changes from glad to dark.

"Why did he call you?" she says cautiously.

I didn't know whether to tell her or not because I know how she gets when I bring up Luke so I hesitated and she says "You can tell me anything, don't worry." she says with concern now. Yeah, I can tell her just about anything, except Luke. I decide I will anyway.

"It's about Luke, Nico said that he got reincarnated and will be coming to Camp Half-Blood soon, maybe even winter break next week." and as I say this her expression goes from dark to happy but then she gets embarrassed because I'm her boyfriend and he isn't.

"Oh so that is it, why would you hesitate about Luke being reincarnated? I won't get touchy about him coming back." she probably sees the look on my face because I'm now nervous I might lose her to Luke so then she says "I will only like him as a friend."

"Okay." I say reassured and then we hug each other.

I start driving and we are singing and stuff because we have the radio on. But Annabeth is not acting like herself. She seems distracted. So I stop at her favorite store on the way home: Goddess Appeal. And I bet you can't guess why she loves that store.

We get out and she is saying "Thanks Percy you're the best boyfriend ever!" and "You're the best!"

Then I tell her "It's on me, you don't have to pay a dime. I have $20 here and I don't want the rest, spend it all." I say and I get a few hugs and kisses from her.

The store is run by half bloods and if you're a half blood you get 30% off everything. So there is sections that have Greek goddesses names on a sign and over there is stuff all about that goddess. So I will let you guess which on Annabeth almost buys everything out of every time we come here.

In the Athena section there are so many owls and almost every one looks as if they would like to attack me (and trust me, I think Athena meant for them to do that) so she gets a set of 6 owl bracelets for $5. Then she gets this perfume called Olive Owl for $8 and then she gives me the rest and says find something for your mom.

Well, I don't know what my mom would like, so what goddess would I choose from? So I look around and go to the Aphrodite area and find a good smelling perfume so I get her that.

Now when we go home Annabeth is in a better mood so I know that the shopping took her mind of Luke. That is a good thing because I almost forget about it too until Nico calls me again.

**How did you think? Please review because I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 more reviews for a total of 14 reviews. **

** Michael Billings**


End file.
